You Don't Leave Friends Behind
by ClementineTWDG
Summary: Before the world went to hell, Clementine and Amy were the best of friends. But after Amy loses everything in the first few days, and, as what she believed, her best friend, she turns cold and strives only to survive. Will Amy Give in to this endless bout of loss, or find hope in it and maybe even A familiar face? (Please review! In progress)
1. Chapter 1

Four days pre apocalypse.

Clementine stood anxiously by her back porch, kicking a soccer ball over and over against a garbage can. The loud _KLANG KLANG _sound it produced echoed up and down her neighborhood. Nothing seemed to care, though, and even the birds were still attempting to sing over her racket.

_Creak..._

Hearing a noise behind her, Clem looked up from her game. She glanced over towards her tree house, where the sound came from. The fence that separated her backyard from her best friend, Amy's, yard was just behind it. She could swear she saw something move.

"...Hello?" Clem called nervously.

Clementine picked up her soccer ball and began to approach the tree house. She was getting scared now, tiptoeing until she was directly beneath the structure.

A tree branch shook, sending leaves wafting down. Clementine jumped back in surprise before realizing it was harmless.

Something was in her tree house.

But what?

Clementine took hold of a tree branch. She gently set the ball down beside her feet, careful to insure that it didn't roll and alert whatever was in her tree of her arrival. After accomplishing a firm grip, she swung one leg over and hoisted herself up. After briefly regaining her balance, Clem reached up and took hold of the wooden platform leading up to tree house and pulled herself up. Then, She entered the tree house.

It was empty, as though it seemed.

She immediately spotted a green duffle bag hastily stuffed in the farthest corner. It seemed that someone had attempted to quickly conceal it, but had failed. Some of the toys that Clementine had organized earlier on were strewn all over, and her favorite blanket was thrown on top. Clementine smiled.

"Amy, come on out." Clementine said, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, man! How'd you know?"

Clem turned to look right into Amy's face. She was hanging upside down from above the doorway.

"Ha! You look like Spiderman!" Clementine pointed out, stiffling a giggle.

"Do I?"

"You should see yourself."

"Kinda hard to, Clem. As you can see." Amy joked. In one quick motion she took hold of the doorway with both hands and flipped over to land on her feet.

"Show off." Clem smiled.

Amy smiled.

"You need to try harder to hide your stuff, Amy." Clementine added.

"Yeah? Well, you didn't exactly give me any time." Amy said, approaching her duffle bag. "I WAS going to scare you and make up for it, but you know... you caught me, as always."

She knelt down next to the pile of animals and assorted toys and began to organize them. Putting them into their proper places.

"Nice hat." Amy said over her shoulder.

Clem reached up to touch her hat. She had completely forgotten she was wearing it.

"Thanks" she said as she knelt down next to Amy. "My dad said I could borrow it while he's away with my mom in Savannah. Their leaving tomorrow, did you know that?"

"Nope" Amy answered. "But I like it, it looks good on you."

Smiling, Clementine sat down next to Amy and helped her finish cleaning.

TWO HOURS LATER.

"Honey, can you go get Clem? Its dinnertime and I'm sure Amy's parents want her home by now." Diana called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, one minute, hon," He answered. He had his eyes glued to the television set intently. The news was on, and Diana looked up to see what he was watching.

_'Breaking news update about the Lee Everett trial. The former UGA professor has now been charged with the murder of two individuals, including his Ex-wife and a state senator. Police say-'_

Diana appeared and and pressed the _off _button on the remote. He looked up at her, surprised.

"Can you believe this guy, Diana? I'm glad he's off the streets now, I mean, who KNOWS how many more people he could've killed after that."

He glanced up at her.

"What?"

"Quit changing the subject. Go." She said, giving him a fake glare.

Putting his hands in the air like he was surrendering, he stood and walked towards the sliding glass door.

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going." He joked, going along with it.

He placed his palm on the sliding glass door. He heard giggling coming from his daughters tree house. Smiling, he pulled the door open.

"Hey girls, where are ya?" he called into the dimming sunlight.

"Up here, Daddy!" Clementine answered.

AMY'S POV

"Hey, sweet pea. Mommy says its time for Amy to go home. Its dinnertime, You can see each other again tomorrow when Sandra gets here. We have to pack for Savannah." Amy heard Ed yell.

After sharing a disappointed look, Clementine stood and gave her father the 'okay' signal. She sighed and turned back to Amy.

"Well, I guess you gotta go." Clem said. "Need help with your bag?"

"Nah, I got it." Amy said. "Speaking of which..."

"What?" Clem asked.

Amy raced over to her bag, and began to search through it. She pulled out a notebook with multiple drawings hanging out, some clothes and a couple coloring books before she finally seemed to find what she looking for.

"Here" she said, sitting next to Clem. "I bought it for us."

Amy handed a small box to Clem. The box had BFF written in large black letters scrawled across the top. Clementine opened it to reveal one of those friendship necklaces that you could split in half and give one half to someone else.

_Best friends forever._

"Oh my gosh, Amy! I love it!" Clementine squealed. She turned and embraced Amy in a tight hug.

Smiling, Amy hugged her back.

"Now, its official." she joked before pulling away.

Amy helped Clementine put it on. Then, Amy put her half around her neck.

"Thanks, Amy." Clementine said.

"Thats what best friend are for." Amy said. She swung her neon green duffle bag over her shoulder and began to to make her way down the tree.

"You Don't Leave Friends Behind!" Clem said, quoting from a TV show the girls watched.

"Ever!" Amy said added, before hopping her fence and disappearing into her house.

Clementine wished she held on a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2 Jesus

**FOUR DAYS LATER.**

Amy hated the bus.

The smelly seats, the crowded hallway. The loud yells and screams of the younger kids in front of her and the gossiping whispers coming from the older kids behind her. The random objects that fly and land in your lap when your not looking, and worse when you don't know what it is. Ew, right?

She sat slouched in an awkward position in one of the front seats, near the door. When she gets to her stop she likes having less of a risk of tripping on some careless kids foot on her way out.

If only Clem rode her bus. Then Amy would go right ahead and fight over those seats beside her.

But yet, after a long day of unnecessary learning, here she was sitting in the big yellow prison on her way home.

"Hey Lamy Amy, something wrong?"

Oh God...

"Can it, Tyler." Amy hissed, annoyed. Tyler was such a jerk, and that fact that he always sat across from her made it that much worse. Tyler, the walking cliche of elementary school. She was glad he was a fifth grader, and moving on next year. Maybe in Middle School he would get the same treatment that he gave all the younger kids that he bullied daily. There was a word for that, what was it, karma?

"Hey, calm down, i was just wondering if there is anything BOTHERING you." he said, for some odd reason emphasizing the word 'bothering'. His cronies started snickering at this.

"Yea. YOU are." Amy shot back.

Tyler looked annoyed at this.

"That was so funny, I forgot to laugh." Tyler added.

"oops, I'm sorry your mind doesn't have a lot of capacity, I keep forgetting, my mistake." She sneered back.

Tyler glared.

After awhile, he smirked and turned back to his buddies, thinking he won.

Sighing, Amy turned to stare our the bus window.

the seemingly hundredth police car drove by her window, lights and wrens blaring as it made its way back towards the city.

"man, there are a lot of police cars today." Somebody said.

"probably escorting that Everett guy. Did you hear a murdered what, two people?"

"nah, man. I heard it was only one." Someone responded.

"even if it was, why are they heading towards the city?"

Amy tuned them out. Instead trying to think about what she could do with Clementine when she got home. She had the entire evening planned out.

Suddenly, Amy was knocked out of her thoughts when the bus came to an abrupt stop. Skidding several feet forward before coming to a inches from a group of crashed cars. Broken glass and shards of metal littered the road, and traffic was starting to get packed in both directions.

"Jesus..." Amy heard the bus driver say.

people were running their way. towards the bus. Running, waving their arms, Screaming and sprinting away from the city, climbing over smashed cars, running through broken glass, and over...

"Jesus" Amy whispered in horror.

dead bodies.

but what were they running from?

her bus driver leaned forward to get a better look. Something was moving underneath the wreckage. A body!

the driver unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed his first aid kit.

"Kids, stay in here and don't get out of your seats. I'll be right back." He said as he opened the door.

big mistake. BIG.

The second he did, several groaning people who had probably been banging on the door fell in. They had bloodshot eyes with white pupils, and their skin was rotten and torn. One guy was missing half his arm whilst another had no legs.

"shit!" The bus driver said, bending down. "Are you okay? Goddamn, how bad was that car crash? Sir?"

second biggest mistake.

Amy gasped as other kids screamed. One of the monsters had lunged forward and bitten their driver on the shoulder. He tried to brush it off, alarmed, but three other monsters took advantage of the situation. They overwhelmed him, all of the monsters, and tore him apart. Kids screamed as they tried to back away from the monsters, but some kids were to late. Three got pulled in and eaten alive. Amy felt like she was going to throw up. The stench and the site...

the kids piled up against each other, trying to get as far back as they could. But more and more of those things boarded the bus every second, and they were making their way through the tight hallway. Multiple kids were trying to kick out the back window.

"help!"

Amy whirled around to see Tyler fighting off a monster, or at least trying to. The monster had the upper hand, whilst Tyler was pressed against the window.

"Tyler!" She yelled.

a weird suction sound came from behind her, and she looked behind her to see that the kids had managed to kick the window out, and they were piling out.

"Amy!" Tyler begged.

she saw a pair of scissors on the ground in front of her, but monsters were closing in.

what now?

**ha! What Does Amy do? Please leave a review and find out! This isn't exactly a choose your own adventure, but feel free to vote if you wish! Thanks! Remember, let me know if I double posted a paragraph or something, or if something doesn't make grammatical sense. I want this to be best quality, and it's kinda hard when I'm typing with my IPad lol. Thanks for reading, and until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: karma?

**A/N Thank you for you're continued support, Aspect of Unoriginal Thought! And thank you for reviweing, Infected Elite. I promise I won't disappoint you guys!**

**(psst, Aspect, did I do better with my "I's"?)**

"Amy, please!"

Amy stared at the scissors, uncertain. Regret shone in her blue eyes as fear of the monsters overtook her. She couldn't bring herself to save him. He didn't deserve this, but...

She couldn't do it.

Karma.

"... I'm sorry, Tyler" she said sadly, hanging her head in shame.

She grabbed her green duffle bag as fast as she could and raced towards the back. Swinging one leg over the broken window, the monsters swept over Tyler. She cringed and squeezed her eyes shut as she heard him cry out. Trying to block it out.

"What?! No, Am-aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHH!" Tyler screamed.

She turned just as a monster leaned in and tore his throat out. His eyes rolled back and he made a gurgled cry, blood spurting from the wound. another monster tore a chunk from his arm, and finally, one stuck its hand in his stomach and pulled out his intestines, sticking it into its mouth in the process. His body slumped limp against the wall as more monsters consumed him, blocking him from Amy's view.

Amy felt sick.

She threw up.

She stumbled out of the bus, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Kids ran screaming in all directions, mixed in with terrified adults. Several gunshots rang out. Adults and people alike feel dead. Amy couldn't see through the mass of moving people. She began running, attempting to make her way towards her neighborhood. She was terrified. She ran by several cars.

Then-

"...Graahhhah"

"Ah!"

Something grabbed Amy's ankle from underneath one of the cars. She fell face-first. A sharp pain came from her palm as a piece of broken glass got partially lodged in her right hand. Blood seeped around it, and tears formed in her eyes. She began trying to pry her foot away from whatever was holding her leg. She managed to look over her shoulder to see that it was a monster.

"No! Let go of me!" she cried out, panic edged her voice.

The monster was caught underneath a crashed car, and it writhing around, eagerly trying to get her leg in to its waiting mouth.

"Someone help!" Amy pleaded. There was plenty of people running on the street, but none stopped to help her. No-one.

Amy noticed that there was a another piece of glass lying near her hand, and she grabbed it with her good hand. she didn't know what to do with it, but with one good thrust she lodged it in the monsters head. Ultimetly silencing it as blood pulsed from its wound. Amy pulled her foot from its death grasp and backed away. Breathing hard. Still, people raced by screaming their heads off. She protectively shielded her hand as she made her way to the side of the road.

She slipped in puddles of blood as she ran. She fell multiple times, staining her shirt red. The crimson liquid soaked through and chilled her skin.

She ran.

She ran past people getting their faces torn apart. She ran past people wounded and begging for help, though receiving none.

Monsters reached out to grab her, but to no avail. Pure luck was in control now.

she blindly swung her arms out. Hoping that this luck would last.

Then, something grabbed her by the back of her sweatshirt. They pulled her behind a truck and spun her around.

Amy screamed and shut her eyes, preparing to feel her neck be torn out.

"Holy shit... Thank god you're alright!"

immediatly recognizing the voice, Amy's eyes fluttered open. Where she looked straight into the eyes of her father.

"daddy!" She exclaimed, and fell into his arms. He pulled her in to a close embrace, weeping tears of joy.

he noticed that her shirt and face was coated with blood, and she was shaking. He glanced around, making sure no monsters were near, and he lifted her up and pulled her between him and the car, shielding her from gunfire and the monsters.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? Is this YOUR blood?!" He demanded.

she looked down, and then at her hand.

"...not all of it"

"Jesus..." He whispered. He pulled her in to another warm hug. "It's okay... I got you now."

"daddy... What's happening? Why are people dying?" She whispered into his shoulder. "What's going on?"

Someone ran by screaming, and he covered Amy's eyes as they fell and got devoured.

"... I don't know, honey." He answered honestly.

She pulled away.

"where is mom?" She demanded.

"I don't know that either, honey." He answered. "Her plane was supposed to land an hour ago... I'm not sure. But we have to get somewhere safe. You understand?"

Amy wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

"just hold my hand. We're going to get home tonight, but we have to hide somewhere else until then. Let's go, Stay close to me."

She took his hand, flinching from the gunfire that echoed in the distance.

then they took of running across the street.


End file.
